Skutki nudy
by Ewe25
Summary: Harry postanawia zerwać z Draconem przez wzgląd na rutynę i brak jakichkolwiek emocji w ich związku. Wraca do swojej dawnej miłości, Ginny Weasley, mając nadzieję na przykładne ułożenie życia. Malfoy jednak nie daje tak łatwo odejść Harry'emu. Knuje spisek, który pozwoli mu na odzyskanie ukochanego.
1. 1

**Autorka:** Ewe25

**A/N:** Nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia o tym tekście. Szykujcie się na dużą dawkę humoru (a w każdym razie mam nadzieję, że to-to będzie choć trochę zabawne). Historia będzie raczej krótka, ale nie wiem do końca iluczęściowa. Zobaczymy, co na to powie Wen. Na tę chwilę zapraszam!

**Uwaga:** Starałam się w miarę kanonicznie przedstawić fandomowego Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>SKUTKI NUDY<strong>

_Bo panika jest tutaj niewskazana!_

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA<p>

- Nie uważasz, że nasze życie jest cholernie nudne?

- Nudne? Nie. Czemu w ogóle pytasz?

- Tak sobie myślę… Chciałbym coś wreszcie w nim zmienić i… nie patrz tak na mnie.

- Od kiedy stałeś się taki melancholijny?

- Daj spokój. Wiem, że też czujesz podobnie. Potrzebuję odskoku, czegoś nowego i świeżego. Mam dość tkwienia w tych czterech ścianach z tobą. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ty mi akurat nie przeszkadzasz, ale sam przyznaj, że to trochę dołujące. Kiedy ostatnim razem zjedliśmy coś razem na mieście? Powinniśmy wyjść do ludzi, zabawić się trochę. Jesteśmy młodzi i powinniśmy brać z życia pełnymi garściami, a tymczasem marnujemy się i nasz czas…


	2. 2

CZĘŚĆ DRUGA

Draco wybałuszył oczy w totalnym szoku.

- ŻE CO?! Zrywasz ze mną?! Niby na jakiej podstawie?! Dlaczego?! – krzyczał z paniką w głosie. – Harry, jesteśmy razem od trzech lat! Trzech, pieprzonych lat! Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?!

Potter założył ręce na ramiona i nawet nie drgnął, kiedy Draco zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Już od jakiegoś czasu miał zamiar zakończyć ten związek, ale dopiero dzisiaj się przełamał. Nie przewidział jednak, że Draco zareaguje aż tak emocjonalnie. Spodziewał się raczej spokojnego przyjęcia wiadomości, pogodzenia się z losem, potaknięć, paru pytań i wyrzutów, które byłyby zupełnie zrozumiałe w tej sytuacji. Tymczasem po oficjalnym zakończeniu związku przez Harry'ego, Malfoy wpadł w szał. Chodził wzdłuż i wszerz salonu, krzyczał, tupał i w ogóle nie przejmował się, że wyglądał jak kretyn. Potter zaśmiał się w myślach, bo zabrakło tylko porządnego i efektywnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

- Powtarzam: dlaczego?!

- Tak po prostu wyszło – Harry wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, czym jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował Malfoya. – Nie masz się co obwiniać…

- A kto powiedział, że ja się obwiniam? To wszystko twoja wina!

- No cóż, przynajmniej wiem, na czym stoję.

Draco z wrażenia aż usiadł na kanapie.

- No nie, trzymajcie mnie! Kończysz właśnie nasz związek, ja kompletnie nie wiem dlaczego, i jeszcze masz czelność żartować?! Przynajmniej podaj jakiś racjonalny powód, inaczej nie uwierzę. Przecież obaj wiemy, że kochasz tylko mnie!

Harry dziwnie milczał, więc blondyn zmrużył bezwiednie oczy.

- Masz kogoś! – krzyknął z wyrzutem, starając się opanować nadchodzące poczucie bezsilności. – Zdradziłeś mnie?! Jeżeli tak, to przyrzekam, zaraz wyjdę i się z tym kimś policzę! Kto to jest?! Odpowiadaj!

- Eee… Draco, nie sądzę, żeby to miało coś wspólnego z…

- Kto?!

Harry westchnął nim odpowiedział.

- Ginny.

- Że co proszę?! – Malfoy ponownie tego przeklętego poranka osłupiał. – Kto?! Teraz to się czuję, jakbyś kopnął mnie porządnie w jaja…

- Przepraszam.

- I jeszcze mnie przepraszasz? Pięknie, po prostu wspaniale… Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie upokorzył, Harry Potterze.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na sofie, przeczuwając, że ta rozmowa jeszcze trochę potrwa. Równie dobrze mógłby już wyjść, ponieważ domyślał się jej zakończenia, ale musiał zostać. Przynajmniej tyle był winien Draconowi. Musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Od kiedy to gustujesz w babach?

- Przecież wiesz, że jestem bi.

- Bi nie bi, ale serio? Weasleyówna? Zrozumiałbym jeszcze jakiegoś bogatego przystojniaka… Oczywiście, nikt nie jest bardziej przystojny i bogaty ode mnie… Ale ta ruda Weasley?

- Draco, wszyscy Weasleye są rudzi…

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli! Jakoś staram się zrozumieć, dlaczego ona, bo nie mogę tego kompletnie pojąć. Co ona takiego ma, czego ja nie mam? Okej, jest biedna… To o to chodzi? Poleciałeś na jej brak kasy? Chciałeś znów poczuć się jak bohater? Jeżeli aż tak ci tego brakowało, wystarczyło powiedzieć… Moglibyśmy czasami poprzebierać się w pospólskie ubrania i cieszyć się na widok złamanego knuta. Harry, na gacie Merlina, ja sam bym go przełamał!

- Nie w tym rzecz, Draco.

- To w czym, do cholery?! Cała ta zdrada z Weasley nie tylko uwłacza mojej godności, ale…

- Przy niej moje życie stało się interesujące – westchnął Harry. – Miałeś rację. Przykro mi to mówić, ale znudziliśmy się sobą… Draco, przecież potrafiliśmy całymi dniami siedzieć w domu, pracować i prawie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywać, a chyba nie o to chodzi w udanym związku? Prawie nigdzie nie wychodziliśmy, a znajomi wpadali do nas naprawdę sporadycznie. Powiedz, komu takie życie miałoby się podobać, co? No komu?

- Mi!

- Powtórzyłem słowo w słowo to, co ty powiedziałeś mi parę tygodni temu – powiedział Harry, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Wziąłem więc sobie twoje słowa do serca i…

- I postanowiłeś odejść?! – wykrzyknął Malfoy, czerwieniejąc na twarzy od złości.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak będzie dla nas lepiej, Draco – podsumował i wstał z kanapy. – Nie możemy dalej tracić naszej młodości. Nie przejmuj się, znajdziesz kogoś, z kim będziesz siedział nawet cały tydzień w milczeniu i nie będzie wam to w ogóle przeszkadzało.

Potter ruszył w stronę wyjścia i ze zrezygnowaniem zauważył, że Malfoy podążył tuż za nim. Musiał przyznać, że trochę głupio mu było opuszczać Draco i to mieszkanie. Przeżył tu w końcu parę dobrych lat, z którymi wiązały się naprawdę miłe wspomnienia.

- Ale ja nie chcę kogoś innego… Chcę ciebie.

- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Draco – zganił chłopaka. – Mi też jest ciężko, ale uwierz, że nasza miłość po prostu… wyparowała. Kocham Ginny.

Na ostatnie słowa Draco zareagował niemal natychmiast. Podniósł wysoko głowę, a jego oczy dziwnie zabłyszczały.

- No tak! Ta ruda… - przerwał, widząc wzrok Harry'ego – napoiła cię eliksirem miłosnym! Dlatego tak się zachowujesz i chcesz ze mną zerwać. Ale pamiętaj, Harry, nie dam ci rozwodu. Nigdy.

- Co? Jakiego rozwodu? – zdziwił się Potter. – Przecież nie jesteśmy małżeństwem…

- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy – prychnął Draco i wywrócił oczami, jakby była to najjaśniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Podpisaliśmy razem akt własności tego mieszkania.

Czasami logika Malfoya była naprawdę przewrotna, więc Harry nawet się nie odezwał. Zamiast tego otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. Zatrzymał się jednak, kiedy doleciał do niego krzyk Draco.

- Poczekaj jeszcze moment, tylko ci coś oznajmię.

- Słucham.

- Obiecuję, że cię odzyskam. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak to zrobię, ale w końcu do mnie wrócisz. Nie przerywaj mi – wtrącił, widząc, że Harry próbuje coś powiedzieć. – Znajdę sposób, by udowodnić, że ta ruda… napoiła się eliksirem. Odwrócę to, zobaczysz. Będę cię nachodził do czasu, aż zrozumiesz swój błąd.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Czasami jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy, Draco…

- Ale to prawda! Nie dam ci odejść!

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, a mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Wreszcie Harry westchnął i uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Do zobaczenia.

- Harry, poczekaj!

- O co znów chodzi, Draco? – Potter odwrócił się do blondyna. – Serio muszę iść. Umówiłem się z Ginny.

- Mogę mieść do ciebie maleńką prośbę? No wiesz, ze względu na naszą wspólną przeszłość i przyszłość?

- Jaką przyszłość? Na Merlina, Draco, przecież dopiero co z tobą zerwałem!

- Mogę?

Harry westchnął i wolno kiwnął głową.

- Daj mi tydzień. Tylko jeden tydzień. Jeżeli potem nie będziesz chciał do mnie wrócić, chociaż to raczej niemożliwe, bo będziesz mnie błagał, żebyśmy byli razem do końca życia, to dam ci spokój. Słowo Malfoya.

- Nie sądzę…

- Możesz u niej zamieszkać, możesz nawet z nią gdzieś wychodzić… Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym, aby ludzie nie widzieli cię w jej towarzystwie… Nie całuj jej i nawet nie waż się, proszę, uprawiać z nią seksu. Najlepiej będzie, jakbyś w ogóle jej nie dotykał. Kiedy będziesz gdzieś z nią, stwórz wokół siebie barierę ochronną.

- Draco…

- Zdecydowałeś się zostać?

- Nie. Chodzi o to, że Ginny i ja już uprawia…

- Czyli zgoda? Świetnie! Nawet nie zauważysz tego życia w celibacie… Chociaż jakbyś był nadal ze mną, moglibyśmy się kochać nawet pięć razy dziennie. Codziennie.

- Dobrze, żadnego seksu przez tydzień, ale uprzedzam, że nie będę tolerował wszystkich twoich zagrywek, Draco. Mam naprawdę kupę roboty i…

- Nawet nie poczujesz mojej obecności!

- Niech będzie… – rzekł niepewnie Harry. – Muszę już iść. Wpadnę jutro po pracy po resztę moich rzeczy.

Malfoy pokiwał głową, a kiedy Harry zniknął z pola widzenia, szybko zamknął się w mieszkaniu.

Wiedział, że czekał go pracowity dzień. W końcu musiał obmyślić plan ponownego rozkochania w sobie Harry'ego Pottera!

I musiał też iść po składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia antidotum.

I po coś na obiad, bo miał pustą lodówkę.


End file.
